


Our Flour Baby

by AngelofBlacksouls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofBlacksouls/pseuds/AngelofBlacksouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreaded baby caring assignment in class can only get worst when your partner is not that cooperative.<br/>Alfred just needs to pass the class to keep himself in the team and as much as he has postponed it, Arthur requires the class if he is to graduate.<br/>This Omega and Alpha duo will have to put their differences aside and take care of their "baby" if they wish to achieve their personal goals.<br/>((Gawd, I suck at summaries))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations, It's a cooking ingredient?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Tumblr by Owyn. Sorry there might be some mistakes and grammar and spelling errors.

Arthur twisted his fists on the strap of his backpack as he stood in front of the menacing White door to his Home Economics class. He nibbled on his lip and straightened his back with a deep breath and pulled the door handle.

God was it like entering an incriminating court house. Was it just him or did the room seem suffocating him by how still everything was and how dreadfully quiet it was?

“Oh wonderful, you made it. We’re just getting started. Go ahead and find your seat Arthur.” Elizabeta (as she enforced to be called) spoke breaking the silence and snapping him out of his anxiety ridden stupor. 

Keeping his eyes on the floor and head low he walked towards the middle end table and sat down. He tried to shrink into his seat as the young teacher went back to her introduction to the class’ most important assignment. He didn’t need to listen to know what it was so he tried to not let his eyes wander and make contact other than at his desk. That plan went out the window though as his name was called in a (too loud) whisper.

“And here I though you would throw your perfect attendance out the window today.” The teasing tone and following smirk on his table partner made the Omega’s shy stance twitch and his lips to twist into a scowl.

“Sod off, Jones.” He warned between his teeth and he got a chuckle in response which only managed to make his scowl deepen. “This assignment counts for 60% of our final score. I won’t let you ruin it for us as I had the unfortunate luck to end up as your partner.”

“Hey, this isn’t my idea of a perfect end of my senior year; I’m also stuck with you Mr. Sunshine for this assignment.”

“Oh, so very sorry to burst your bubble of an easy school career, Mr. Quarterback star.” They were both glaring daggers at one another. Arthur was the first to turn his head away with a humph and turned towards the front of the class as the Alpha teacher was passing an assignment worksheet.

“This is just a formality; instinct is what matters in this assignment after all.” She winked at them and smiled. “So just go with what feels natural and you’ll have no problem whatsoever.” The bell rang and everyone began to make their way to the front of the room to get the main piece of their “assignment.” “I’ll do weekly reports on how well you and your partner are handling your bundle of joy.” Elizabeta finished and supervised as each Omega and Alpha pair exited with their semester long homework in arms.

It was when Arthur and Alfred got to the front of the class that she reached into the box before either of them could and held up the brown sack of flour. They both stood still as she stared at them before she spoke.

“I hope you two were able to listen to me over your bickering back there.” Her stoic tone made them both flinch and she sighed. “Remember how important this assignment is. This might just be a sack of flour but it will prove to everyone how well you both can handle a real child in the future. Seeing how both of you are still not bonded, your final grade will mean a lot more than just whether or not you graduate.” Arthur grabbed his bag’s strap again and twisted it, a nervous twitch he had and Alfred just tried to laugh it off but it still had a nervous undertone to it.

“You understand right?” They nodded and she handed the flour to Alfred who held it away from him. “Good. See you next class.” She opened the door for them and walked the opposite way they started walking to.

“Stop holding it like it will bite you, you idiot.” Arthur scolded as they walked as far away from each other as the narrow hallways allowed. 

“I don’t want flour on my jacket.”

“The whole point of the assignment is to keep all flour inside that sack if you didn’t understand.”

“Fine then, you take it now. Catch.”

“Don´t throw i- WOAH!” He stumbled and dropped to his knees bringing it to his chest. He let out the breath held in fear and glared at the Alpha. “Are you mad or are you really that stupid?” He didn’t wait for the retort standing up and marched away, holding the flour sack gently. He stopped midstep and turned around to glare and scowl at the taller male. “Don’t come near me or IT during the duration of this assignment you hear? I can handle this on my own and save my grade from your stupid- football filled brain.” He turned back around and stormed away.

“Fine by me! It’s the Omega’s job anyways!” Alfred called back and smirked when that made the other stop again and almost turn around. He laughed when he saw the Omega shake with the effort to continue walking away without arguing with him. He made his own way to the locker rooms to change for the afterschool football practice.

Arthur slammed the doors to the student council room behind him and stormed up to the desk. He slammed his bag on it and halted in slamming the sack of flour too. He took a deep breath and lowered his arms to look at the blank brown bag that was to be treated like a baby.

“Who needs Jones anyways? Or any Alpha for that matter?” He began speaking (to himself or to the flour bag he didn’t know really) “I am very well capable of doing….this whole parenting…thing.” He took another deep breath and nodded to himself again. “Hell, I have come this far. I’m top of my class even above any Alpha, student council President, and I have only a few months before graduating and going off to College. All while being an Omega.” He sat down on his chair and leaned back holding the flour “baby” at arms-length above his head.

“We don’t need no help from an Alpha. I’ll show him and everyone that I’m in now way a useless Omega.” He smiled and brought the “baby” up to his chest.


	2. Not your typical Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more chapters than just 5....I like writting this story XD
> 
> Again, forgive any grammar and spelling errors and such.

For a week, the young Alpha and Omega proceeded to not acknowledge each other outside of their twice a week shared class. Even in class their eye contact and communication was kept at a minimum.   
It was all well for the Alpha that way. He only needed to carry the sack of flour during class, and then as soon as the bell rang, the Omega would take it from him and leave. An easy A was on the way.  
“Where’s Ludwig?” He asked his team mates as he noticed the absence of the tall, blonde, stone-faced captain during practice.  
“He has been excused for the week.” The coach answered him and no further details were given. None were necessary really. The rest of the team just went back to their warm up routine.  
Everyone in the team had a week’s absence during the semester or they would be getting it anywhere between then and the end of the football Season after all. That is if they were bonded of course and unfortunately the only one in the team to not have a mate was Alfred. Whenever a teammate was excused to tend to their mate’s needs during their Heat cycle, the sunny disposition of the blue eyed Alpha dimmed a bit. Only for a moment though, then he would focus on training and the approaching game and he was back to normal. Mostly.  
“So, how’s that bundle of joy of yours and the Pres.?” His so proclaimed Prussian friend and Ludwig´s brother asked as they exited the locker rooms after practice.  
“Huh?” Alfred blinked and then shrugged. “Oh fine. I don’t have to do much, just show up to class and pretend to be involved in the care of it.”  
“Aren’tcha a picture perfect father.” Gilbert laughed and they reached the point where they took their separate paths home.  
“Oh shut up.” Alfred huffed and earned another obnoxiously loud laugh from the other. He made his way to his car on the parking lot and threw his bag into the back seat before getting behind the steering wheel. He leaned back on the seat and stared at the car’s ceiling. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.  
He must´ve let his mind drift and time pass without noticing because he jumped when there was a tapping on his window. Sitting up straight (When did the lot empty?) he looked out to find Arthur scowling at him. “What now?” He sighed and lowered the window.  
“Please remove yourself from school grounds.” The Omega ordered with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.  
“Hello to you too.” He sarcastically greeted and only earned a deeper scowl. “How can I help you sweetheart? Miss me?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself Jones.” Arthur huffed. “I’m doing routine ground patrol. All students should have left 20 minutes ago so be so kind as to get the hell out of Campus.” With that he began walking back to the school.  
“Hey, wait a sec!” Alfred got out of the car and almost had to sprint to catch up to the Omega. How did he walk so fast? “Where are you going? Didn’t you just say everyone should be home by now?” He got in front of the shorter male and got a glare and what sounded very much like a growl.  
“Move out of the way and go home.” He tried sidestepping him but the Alpha blocked him.  
“Not until you answer me.”  
They both glared at each other and Arthur crossed his arms before letting out an irritated sigh.  
“I’m going back to the Council room you airheaded idiot.” He tried and failed to side step him again. “I´m Student Council President if you don’t recall and I have work to do. I´m just here because I happened to see your car still parked in the lot. Now remove yourself from school and my presence.”   
Alfred hummed pretending to consider it before he stuffed his hands on his jackets and said. “Nope.”  
“Why you- What do you mean no? LEAVE!” Arthur stomped his foot and the Alpha chuckled at the color rising on the pale face.  
“I don’t think so. I have my rights and I want visiting hours.”  
“W-what?”  
“I have rights to see the baby. I am the father after all.” He joked and smirked at the Omega who was staring at him as if he had grown an extra head or something and then look away trying to hide the redness of his face. Would have worked too if it wasn’t for the fact even his ears went red.  
“F-fine.” Arthur mumbled (a first) and began walking back to the Council room with a smirking Alfred behind him. “Y-you can stay only until I finish my work.” The Omega proclaimed as they got to his office and Alfred just made his way to the desk grabbing their flour sack and made his way to the couch that was on the middle of the room.  
Arthur was shocked when he saw the Alpha actually do the movements of holding a child and then he realized he was staring so he cleared his throat and made his way to the stack of papers waiting at the desk for his revision and approval. “Just be quiet.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Alfred waved his hand and leaned back to lay on the couch, he gently held the flour baby at arm’s length above him and pushed it only a few centimeters, catching it again and repeating the action. He yawned and looked at Arthur, the Omega too concentrated to notice him, then turned laid his head back on the armrest and kept one arm around the brown bag of flour.

Arthur dropped the pen on top of the desk and stretched his arms above his head, flinching when he heard a pop and sighed in relief of finally finishing that day’s work. He stood up and organized his desk before grabbing his bag and walking up to the couch. He had been surprised to have the usually loud teen be quiet for so long.  
“You need to leave now, Jones.” He spoke and halted when seeing the Alpha sleeping. His face relaxed and chest rising and falling with each breath, Arthur walked closer quietly and when he caught himself staring at the teen, he shook his head and took a deep breath. He had an internal struggle with himself before he reached for the Alpha and shook his shoulder.   
Alfred’s face scrunched up and he groaned shifting position and with another shake on his shoulder he opened his eyes. Confused for a moment at his surroundings, his eyes landed on the President and he groaned sitting up.   
“Whattimeisit?” He mumbled and yawned.   
“Time for you to leave.” Arthur answered taking the sack of flour from him and heading to the door.   
“Okay, okay.”   
They exited the council room and walked in silence, Arthur looking at his phone screen and Alfred trying to fully wake up. The sun was halfway hiding by the mountains on the west by the time they were out of the school building.   
Alfred heard Arthur click his tongue and scowl at his phone and saw him stuffing it in his pocket. They reached his car and he went to open the door to the driver’s side when he realized the other had continued walking towards the exit. Odd seeing how there were no cars waiting outside.   
“Hey, where are you going?” He dared called and Arthur turned to face him.   
“I’m going home of course.”   
“Duh, I know that but I mean is someone picking you up?” He asked.   
“I am not a child; I can walk home just fine.” He turned and kept walking, ignoring the sound of the door closing and the approaching steps. “Go back to your car and go home, Jones.” He simply called over his shoulder.   
“Dude, you can’t be serious about walking home at this time.” The protective Alpha was showing itself at the prospect of the Omega being out in the streets so late in the evening. “Isn’t there anyone to pick you up? Your head Alpha? Your, I don’t know, Mate?”   
Arthur stopped for moment then turned just halfway to face him and glared at him. “He says he´s busy okay?” He turned back around. ”Now go back to your car and leave me alone. I have been capable of walking home before.”  
Alfred had stopped in his steps at the way Arthur acted like it was nothing to be an Omega (with mate or without mate) walking in the streets after dark. It wasn’t safe. It was…not okay at all. He went back to his car after he noticed he lost sight of the other and cursed as he quickly got the car started, out of the lot and in the road. He sighed in relief when he spotted the Omega just two blocks away and slowed down pulling up close to the curb. He rolled down the window and leaned to be able to be heard.   
“Are you some sort of stalker or just deaf, Jones?” Arthur scolded.   
“Dude, it isn’t safe for you to be walking right now, it’s getting dark.” Alfred stated looking back and forth between the road and the school President.   
“I don’t find it logical to be afraid of the dark.”   
“Really? Geez, it’s not about whether or not you´re scared of the dark, it’s a safety issue. Now get in the car and I’ll drive you home okay?” He groaned irritated as Arthur continued walking. “I’m serious, Arthur!”  
“So am I.” Was the answer and Alfred stepped on the gas and when he got ahead enough, he parked the car and stepped out into the sidewalk just as the shorter blond made it there.   
“I’m not joking anymore. Get in the car.” His tone was firm and held all the Alpha power under it.   
Arthur glared for as long as he could but his Omega side won and he lowered his head and is shoulders dropped. Alfred opened the passenger door closing it after he was in. They were quiet as the blue eyed Alpha got behind the wheel again and pulled out of the curb.   
“Where do you live?” He broke the silence when he stopped at a red light.   
“Just keep going straight for now.” Arthur answered after a moment and kept twisting his hands on the strap of his bag.   
Alfred watched the action from the corner of his eyes and remembered that the whole point he tried to make to get the Omega in the car was so he wouldn’t be bothered by strange Alphas in the streets that would force him into their cars or pull him to a dark alley or something. He was a strange Alpha though (well they were not complete strangers but they were not exactly in friendly terms) and he had pretty much forced Arthur into his car. Stupid. He really was stupid. It was perfectly normal for the other to be nervous in being in the car and he reprimanded himself in his head.   
“H-hey, why do you stay in the school so late in the first place?” He opened the conversation, having to lower his voice when the sudden noise made the other jump. “I mean, the school is not that big as to give the Student Council more work than the members can handle in a couple of hours.”   
“I-I do the work myself to avoid problems. That so called vice-president is useless and barely even goes to the council room like he should.”   
“What? So you do all the work for the school year on your own? Dude, that’s insane.”   
“I get help with the budgets and patrol from the treasurer Vash and Ludwig sometimes when Feli is not available…or even if he is. Today it just happens to be….that Ludwig is not available…and neither is Feliciano” He hesitated and Alfred understood. “So for the week I have to do patrol between my own work.”   
“Oh.” Alfred scolded himself again when that was the only response his mouth managed. The silence in the car returned and he cursed when there was a sudden vibration and loud ringtone which made him sit up straight and looked at his passenger taking out his phone to answer.   
Alfred could hear but not make up the words being yelled from the caller and turned to Arthur in surprise. Who would use that tone on any Omega?  
“I-I don’t have to explain where I am!” Arthur yelled back to the caller turning his face away from the shocked blue eyes looking at him. “You said you were too busy, you ass!” He retorted back at the angry reply. “No, I’m not telling you where I am….I don’t care…It would serve you right….bite me!” He cut the other off by ending the call and turning off his phone, then turning back to sit upright on the seat.   
“…I-uh…everything okay?” Alfred stuttered seeing how fast and shallow the Omega was breathing. He wanted to ask who the heck was the call from but again, he doubted it was his place to do so when he knew nothing about him.   
“Just perfect.” Arthur let out through gritted teeth and they fell into awkward silence. Alfred could not think of anything to say so he opted to count how many blocks he was passing….when it came to him that they must’ve passed more than 10 blocks before the 11-12 blocks he had just counted. Had Arthur seriously considered walking that far, alone?  
“Pull over.” Arthur spoke again suddenly and unbuckled his seatbelt.   
“W-what?”  
“I said, pull over. I’m getting off here.” The Omega placed the strap of his bag over his shoulder.   
“Here? Dude, we’re in the middle of town.”  
“Yes, well I can handle the rest of the way home.” Alfred opened his mouth and closed it again. “Either you pull over and let me off or I get off while the car is moving.” The Omega was serious about that so Alfred quickly pulled into the curb and unlocked the door.  
“Arthur-“  
“Thank you for the ride. Good night.” He was cut off and Arthur got out without looking at him.  
He was about to walk out again to convince the Omega back into the car when he noticed the other talking on the phone again on a low enough voice that he couldn’t make out the words and making his way to the gas station across the street. Alfred bit his lip and went back inside and behind the steering wheel. He didn’t start the engine again though and watched the Omega standing just outside the store in the gas station through his rearview mirror.  
It was no more than 10 minutes later when a dark colored car pulled into the gas station and stopped in front of Arthur. He seemed to argue with the driver for a minute before going around opening the passenger door and getting in. Another minute and the car pulled out of the station and passed by him before turning right a few blocks away.   
He could not help but tighten his grip on the steering wheel and gritting his teeth in annoyance. He relaxed his grip as much as he could and then did a U-turn to head home. His stomach did flips and twists as he tried to concentrate on the road and ignore his annoyance at himself for not having the number to call the green eyed Omega. He made a mental note to find him first thing in the morning and with that he parked into his driveway and went inside.  
A petite brunette woman came to greet him as soon as he locked the door behind him and went to hang his bag and coat on the closet. Her petite body and the gentle look in her eyes along with her soft voice were common in Omegas, well he had thought as much before learning the harsh speaking and always scolding President was also an Omega.  
“Welcome home honey. How was your day?” She asked as he kissed her cheek.   
“It was okay.” He lied and went into the living room where his dad sat on the couch watching the news. The two Alphas made eye contact.   
“Hey, you’re home late.” The older spoke and Alfred shrugged staring at the television without really paying attention.   
“Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes.” Mrs. Jones called from the kitchen and Alfred pursed his lips before turning to his dad.  
“Can I ask you something?”   
“Shoot. What’s up?” He had to smile at the childish manner the older man spoke.   
“What can cause someone who is Omega to possibly make their behavior change into a not Omega-like one?” He asked.   
“I don’t follow. What do you mean?” He sighed when he noticed his mother walk into the room to listen to what he had to say.  
“Like, every Omega I know or seen so far are very…motherly. Like they are soft and gentle.” His mother smiled at him and he again couldn’t help but smile back before turning to the other Alpha as he waited for him to continue. “But there’s this Omega in school who is NOTHING like that. I mean he yells at all the Alphas who don’t listen to him in the halls. He rarely smiles, and he is so…sarcastic and snarky when he speaks. He even argues with me at every chance.”   
“Really?” Mr. Jones exclaimed and brought his hand to his chin to think. Meanwhile Mrs. Jones just smiled and went back to the kitchen.   
“You positive he’s Omega though?”   
“Well he has to be, he’s my partner for that baby assignment in class. They wouldn’t pair us up if he was Beta or another Alpha and everyone at school says he’s Omega.” Alfred explained and then he realized what he said when his mother came back out.  
“You’re doing the baby assignment now? Then why haven’t you brought it home before?” She asked and he cursed in his head before speaking, no point in lying.   
“Arthur is taking care of it. He won’t let me near the thing after I made a…stupid remark.” His voice got lower towards the end and he glanced away but could feel the stares and just braced himself for what he knew would follow.   
“Alfred Frederick Jones, I don’t care what stupid remark, joke, or what have you, you will apologize and get involved in the assignment with your partner, you hear?” His mother was soft spoken on a regular basis but she could be scary when she was mad enough and she didn´t need to raise or change her tone of voice for him to know he had messed up big time. The addition of his full name was just over kill. When he agreed to fix the situation with Arthur and the flour baby, she took a deeper breath than usual and went back to smiling gently. “Good, now go wash your hands and come to the table. Dinner is ready.” She once again went to the kitchen as her husband stood up.   
“We’ll talk about the peculiar behavior of this Omega later. Do as your mother says for now.” The head of the family told him and Alfred just nodded standing to go wash up for dinner.   
He REALLY needed to find Arthur first thing in the morning now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the KUDOS on the first chapter. Hope to get the next chapter up soon.   
> Would appreciate it if you would comment on how I could improve in my writing or just to hear what you think of the story so far.   
> Thank you again and see you next chapter.


	3. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shared custodianship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the spelling and grammar errors in this.

Finding the council President the next day was harder than Alfred expected it to be. He had arrived early -earlier than usual at least- and looked around the school for sign of the Omega, even going to the council room to find it empty. He asked around and found out some of the classes the other had during the day and even though he ran all the way across the building, he could not get to the classrooms in time to catch him.

“This is hopeless.” He banged his head against his locker after the fourth class he ran to and missed Arthur.

“You’ll be held responsible for any damage done to that locker.” Alfred’s head jerked up and turned to see the green eyed blonde standing with one hand on his hip and the other arm holding the flour sack.

“SURE YOU SHOW UP NOW!” Arthur flinched back but then stood firmly as his scowl appeared.

“What are you going on about now Jones?”

“Only that I’ve been looking for you all freaking day. Where have you been? Seriously dude you got to slow down, not even running could I catch you at the end of any of our classes.”  Arthur just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and Alfred took a calming breath before speaking again. “Can we talk? In private I mean?”

“No.” The Omega replied with not a second to think. “Get to class.”  He began walking and heard the curse of the other before the annoying Alpha appeared next to him.

“Dude! Come on, I just need a few minutes.” Alfred most certainly did not whine and Arthur looked at him from the corner of his eyes before stopping and turning to face him.

“You’ll be late for class and so will I.” He announced and before Alfred could say anything he relented. “Meet me in the Council room at lunch time. I’ll hear whatever it is you think is so important to say then.”

“Cool.” Alfred grinned and Arthur just rolled his eyes and walked away again.

As soon as the bell rang signaling lunch time, Alfred was out the door and on his way to the council room. He noticed the door was not all the way closed and he could hear the conversation going on inside.

“I’m fine, Frog.” Arthur was saying annoyed. “I can handle him on my own. I have for years.”

“Yes, but never has he left a mark like now, mon ami.” Alfred could have sworn he knew that voice but couldn’t try to put a face to it when he felt the blood drain from his face at the possibility of someone hurting the Omega.

“He didn’t hit me. He would be in serious problems if he had.”

“Well he might as well have, look at this. It’s horribly swollen.”

“Ow! Don’t touch it idiot!”

That made Alfred pushed the door open with enough force that it banged against the wall. His eyes landed on the Omega sitting on top of his desk, his left shirt sleeve  and his left pant leg pushed up, a familiar blond Beta (by the lack of scent) on his knees holding the other’s swollen and purple ankle up. Arthur quickly pushed his sleeve down and stood up, pulling his leg out of the Beta’s hold to stand up straight.

“J-Jones. What is it you want?” The President made his way around the desk and when the Alpha didn’t move, just looked between him and other blonde in the front of the room. “Ignore Francis. You said you had something to say no?”

“Yes, just ignore me, like he does.” Francis -that was how he knew him, the Beta was friends with Gilbert-sighed and went to sit on the couch with a folder.

“What are those bruises?” Alfred asked without hesitating and saw from the corner of his eyes that the Beta had turned to look at him.

“None of your business.” Arthur deadpanned and sat on the chair. “If you have nothing else to say, then leave. I’m busy.”

“Are they because of last nig-“

“It is none of your damn business, Jones.” Alfred had made his way to the desk and they both glared at one another.  

“Who did that to you?” Alfred’s voice was cold and as much as Arthur wanted to keep up his glare his Omega side began to surface the more he saw how the Alpha was angry.

 “Drop it.”  With regret and anger at his own weakness as Omega, Arthur looked away from the other and very much pleaded.

Alfred immediately backed off and stepped back. They were silent until Francis sighed and stood up going to drop the folder he held on the desk.

“Same old boring paper work to do. How do you handle it? I’ll do them today so you can go home early today and rest.” The Beta said and Arthur nodded with a sigh. “Can’t have your grades drop right?”

“Ah yes, thank you.” Arthur said and Francis walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. “If you still want to talk about whatever it is you wanted this morning, I suggest you speak now. Lunch time will be over otherwise.”  

Alfred had stayed in place during the Omega and Beta´s exchange but now he was the only one in the room and although he REALLY wanted to get answers for the bruises, he knew better than to  continue and get kicked out so with a deep breath to calm himself he proceeded.

“I want to… a-apologize for what I said on the first day of the baby assignment.” He started and the Omega looked up at him surprised. “I want to do the assignment the right way. Taking care of it half and half, that is.”

“…Why the change of mind?” Arthur asked suspiciously and Alfred rubbed the back of his neck.

“Honestly? I figure since you are an Omega who is doing a pretty good job doing the whole school President thing, I could handle taking care of the made believe baby while doing everything else I do.” It sounded so stupid now but he kept eye contact with the President the whole time.

“So what do you want to do exactly?” Arthur asked after considering whether or not to accept the apology and help. He was still irked about his Nature being used as an excuse but decided to ignore the Alpha’s ignorance this once.

“Oh-well maybe that I take it home half the time perhaps? It would be good if I keep it with me during school at least 2 times a week.” Why was he so afraid of Arthur refusing to share the assignment? Maybe he really was afraid of his mother. Yeah, that must be it. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when the other answered.

“Fine.”  Arthur avoided looking at him.

“Really? Great!” Alfred’s smile widened and he walked backwards towards the door.  “I´ll pick it up afterschool. You’ll be here right?”

“Yes, I do council work during my free period.” The Omega nodded and the grinning boy gave him a thumbs-up before exiting the room.

Arthur let out a weary sigh, slumping back against his chair and rubbed his eyes. He hissed in pain when the move made his arm sting and clicked his tongue.

“I should probably do as the doctor said.” He stood up and walked to the small fridge in the room. He opened it and reached in for the two ice packs he had placed there that morning, then walked to lie on the couch. He placed his swollen ankle up before placing one of the ice packs over the area. He flinched at the cold but it quickly soothed the throbbing pain so he lay down and pressed the remaining pack on his arm.

He allowed himself to close his eyes and relax; his nerves were going crazy with the events the day before and that meant trouble if he couldn’t get himself under control.

“It’s all Allistor’s fault, the prick.” He grumbled remembering the text from his oldest brother saying he would have to wait until he was done with a meeting. “His stupid meetings last hours. I swear he arranges them to be so late so he doesn’t pick me up on time. Then he acts all demanding and all Alpha when I tell him I am already heading home.”

After getting out of Alfred’s car and being picked up by his brother the previous day, the Omega had gotten a mouthful for leaving the school. He got so worked up that as soon as they got home, he stormed out, except that he miss stepped on the curb and twisted his ankle, his brother had reached out to grab him but only resulted in the bruise on his arm adding to the Omega’s injuries.

Oh how their mother had given them a lecture. Sometimes it seemed like no matter what, he would get blamed for everything that happened, especially if involving an Alpha. Why couldn’t it be that instead of blaming Omegas for an Alpha’s actions, the Alphas were punished and Omegas left alone at least?

 “I guess it would be too good to be true.” He groaned when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and sat up, hissing in pain as he set his injured foot down. He stayed still willing the pain away before taking a deep breath and standing up. The first few steps were agonizing but he made his way to the fridge, putting the ice packs back in before grabbing his bag and the baby sack. “Here we go.” He straightened his posture and stepped out of the council room, making his way to his next class with not a trace of a limp.


	4. Albatross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Author is not dead, updates and apologizes for the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the LONG wait for this chapter. I had lost the files containing the chapters so I had to start all over again when lots of changes in my life happened and I kept having to put writting aside to deal with the changes.   
> Receiving your kind words and encourgament in not abandoning this story finally made me sit down and write this little update.  
> Hope you enjoy this mini update and I promise to update more often and with a better chapter soon.

Chapter 4: Albatross

Alfred stopped by his locker after the last class and made his way to the student council room. As he turned the corner he was face to face with Francis.

“Ah- Alfred is it?” He extended his hand in greeting and the Alpha hesitated but shook it. The beta looked at him as if evaluating him. “So you’re the runaway father.” He chuckled and it really bothered Alfred although it was true… in a way.

“And you are?” Of course he had heard plenty on the Beta from Gilbert but he wanted to know more.

“Francis Bonnefoy, vice president.” He gave an overly flamboyant courtesy. “You have business with Mon lapin no?” 

“Mon la-what?” 

“Arthur.” Francis panned and looked at him from head to toe before smiling and walking ahead toward the door of the office. “Come now, you don’t want to keep him waiting for you, he’s been in a bad mood…well more so than normal and I prefer to work without him around.” 

Irked by the obvious once over he was given, Alfred just followed in silence as they entered the office. While the beta made himself at home, the alpha stayed at the door as he saw Arthur on the phone. He noticed the omega’s scrunched up eyebrows and how his hands were rolling a piece of paper so tightly there were shredded pieces of it on the desk. 

“-ain, if you don’t remember. I won’t stay and wait longer than 5 minutes so be there or else.” He caught the end of the conversation before Arthur ended the call and stood up looking at him and raising one of his impressive eyebrows at him. 

“Here again, Jones? What do you want this time?” 

“Uh-I’m here to take the flour baby with me?” Alfred could see the moment the omega remembered their deal over lunch.

“Y-you actually came.” Arthur straightened up and cleared his throat. “I don’t really believe you had a sudden sense of responsibility on your own accord but…I’m not exactly in condition to refuse your help in the subject. Therefore, you may have our assignment under your care for now.” He grabbed the sack of flour from its made shift “nest” and the Alpha walked forward to grab it. As he was about to grab it, it was pulled back and he looked at the omega. 

“You ruin this assignment and I will make your life a living hell…in school and after. You understand?” Arthur’s tone held the venom of a cobra and Alfred gulped nervously before nodding and Arthur handed him the baby. “Get over here you frog.” 

Alfred stepped back as Francis was called and the president got to explaining what had to be done for the day. 

“The budget has been decided and now all that needs to be done is to get everything for the upcoming dance with it.” Arthur handed the beta a list and chart. “I don’t want any of your slimy perverted ideas in sight at the dance so STICK to the list.” 

“Ah but my “perverted ideas” are the life of the party mon petit lapin.” Francis grinned and chuckled when Arthur glared at him. “Very well, I shall stick to your boorish list. Now, avoir. Leave and go rest.” 

“Stick to the list.” Arthur simply said grabbing his bag and heading for the door. 

Alfred had stared at them two while they spoke but when Arthur went past him, he snapped out of it and followed behind. 

He walked a few steps behind the omega and watched him carefully, he could see a slight limp on him now and it really bothered him knowing Arthur could not hide the pain as well anymore. They stepped outside of the school and Arthur stopped at the top of the stairs making the Alpha stop halfway down. 

“A-are you okay?” He asked and was about to offer his help when a loud horn blew from the driveway. 

Arthur made his way down the steps and pass Alfred without a word. He climbed into the passenger seat of the black car and it drove off. 

The alpha stayed frozen in place for a minute before shaking his head and then making his way to his car. He set the flour sack safely in the backseat and drove home.   
At least his mother wouldn’t be nagging him that night…..he couldn’t say the same about the pit in his stomach that showed up when the image of Arthur’s pained face as he climbed in that car finally caught up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I know it's short but I have to sort out the rest of the story before continuing. Let me know what you think please.  
> See you next chapter.


	5. It's an Alpha's World

Chapter 5  
If you asked Alfred how he ended up at the house of a certain omega, he would need a minute to sort out his memories through the dizziness he felt and would only worsen his migraine. He was pretty sure both were due to the ugly looking bump on his right temple though.

“Would ya both stop it already?!” He flinched when the woman sitting next to him yelled over her shoulder before turning to press a cold pack to the bump. Somewhere through the dizziness he recalled her being introduced as the omega’s mother. “The poor dear must have enough of a headache without having to listen to both of your bickering.” She gave him a sympathetic smile and he tried to return it with an awkward and painful one of his own; right, he had a split lip too.

“You’re a brute and an arse, Allister!” Arthur yelled at a red-headed alpha which looked proud at the statement. 

“Yar forgetting ya were the one to distract ‘m.”

“I tried to stop you both from causing a scene at school and it wouldn’t have happened if you had stayed in the bloody car!” 

“Is that the thanks I get after trying to stop him from hurting you?” 

“I already told you, he was HELPING me!” Alfred was sure the omega was about to explode with how red his face was. “And he wouldn’t have needed to if it hadn’t been for your handiwork on my arm and foot.” 

Now, it was all coming back to Alfred.

He had been on the way to his car at the end of the day when he found the student president struggling to go down the main steps. He had offered to help only to get dismissed as annoying and it got him pissed so he had decided to ignore Arthur’s refusal and help him anyways.

Yeah, it hadn’t been his greatest ideas he admits, and it his judgement just failed him altogether when the next thing he knew the omega yelled in pain and he didn’t have a moment to find out what happened before he was being confronted by the red-headed alpha. 

Alfred no doubt would have ended in a fight with the other if it hadn’t been for Arthur calling him to stop and he called him by his name which totally made him look away from the other, resulting in Allister landing a punch on his face and causing him to hit his head on the stairs’ rail. 

What happened next?....it was still fuzzy but atleast he now recalls what happened to his head and lip. 

“ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!” The two froze and Alfred was positive if it hadn’t been for the woman’s raised voice, Arthur would have pounced on the alpha with how angry he was at the tone with which he was dismissed. “We will talk about the repercussions once your father gets home, now both of you stop it.” 

“So it’s the Francis situation all over again?” Alfred turned to see another alpha come into the room, his tone amused and carrying a thin box which he set down at his feet. His eyes had a softer color than Arthur’s but Alfred could see the resemblance even with the reddish brown hair and broader built. 

“Do you want our brother to be more of an outcast as it is? Stop punching every person that so much as looks at him.” 

“I don’t need your overhand compliments, Scott. Just check if he needs to go to the hospital.” Arthur sneered. “And again, save your overbearing brother act for someone who’ll buy it, Allister. I don’t need your so-called protection.” Scott chuckled and then turned to Alfred who admittedly had spaced out, not on purpose of course. 

“He was conscious after the accident?” 

“Yes.” Allister said and Arthur glared at him before moving closer to the two alphas and his mother.

“He was going in and out of consciousness. He never stayed unconscious for longer than 30 seconds.”

“You remembered about asking him questions to check for any memory lost?”

“Yes.”

“The loony kept giggling whenever he was made to look at him but answered them somewhat correct.” Allister remarked.

“Somewhat correct?” Scott inquired and Arthur nodded. 

“He had trouble with the date and phone number.” 

“I see, well it can be a concussion. He should get checked at the clinic to make sure.” 

“We’ll need to contact his parents; he’s in no shape to drive home afterwards.” Mrs. Kirkland advised and Arthur retrieved the alpha’s bag to find his phone. 

“Can you get pass the security screen?” He asked Alfred and he stared at him for a minute too long before nodding and typing his security code to access his contacts. 

“It’s best if I speak to them, love.” The older omega proposed and he nodded handing the phone to her once he found the right number. 

“Let’s get him in the car.” Scott got to his feet and together with Arthur, they got Alfred to stand up and walked him outside to Allister’s car. 

Alfred was taken to a small clinic in the outskirts of town where he met the head alpha to the Kirkland family, a practiced doctor with fiery red hair and brown eyes under the family trademark eyebrows. He was a man of few words but with a gentle disposition under his stern and professional attitude.

The Jones couple arrived at the clinic after his full check out was done and they were now sitting with the Kirkland family talking about the event. They seemed to get along well, and Alfred was only told to take two weeks off from doing any strenuous activities and notify if headaches or dizzynes continued.

“Didn’t know your family had their own clinic.” The alpha said as the student president sat close to him. “That’s pretty cool.”

“You seem to forget we’re not exactly close, Jones.” 

“Oh yeah…Why is that again?” 

“Besides you being completely football obsessed and not liking each other?” Arthur bemused with a raised eyebrow.   
“I’m not obsessed with football.” The alpha sat up. “It’s just fun and it gets me noticed.”

“Of course it does. Can’t go down the hall without hearing about you.” 

“So you do know more about me.” Alfred prodded with a grin. “I only remember hearing about you the year you ran for president. It was quite the scandal at school.” He chuckled. “Oh and the many times you got on my case for breaking some stupid rule.”

“I’m not letting you ruin all my hard work as president.” Arthur defended himself. “Some of us need more than just popularity and sports in order to get into University.”  
The omega’s tone was bitter but before he could ask for an explanation, their parents finished their talks and the Jones took their son back home. 

“Shall we head home now?” Mrs. Kirkland asked and the three alphas agreed as Arthur’s arm and ankle were being rebandaged. 

“I believe you must take the rest of the week off from school.” His father said once he finished wrapping the ankle. 

“W-WHAT?!” Arthur jumped out of the seat and cursed as he landed wrong. 

“Arthur, language.” His mother chastised making her older sons snicker. 

“You have agitated your ankle too much. If you continue to refuse rest, it just won't get better.” His father calmly explained. 

“I-I’ll use the crutches then!” 

“Just give it up. It won’t kill ya to miss a day or two from school.” Scott tried.

“Yeah, we all agree ya need to be a tiny bit more omega in that aspect.” Allister added making the omega visibly frizzle. “Bad enough of an image for any suitor that you're president of the student council.” 

“We're just looking out for your well being, love.” Mrs. Kirkland tried to sooth the youngest of the siblings but Arthur felt the words physically pierce his chest and he stormed out of the building as fast as his injuries allowed him and slammed the door of the car. 

“The house will be pretty quiet for the next two days atleast.” Scott sighed lwalking out too. 

“Good ridance, I don't hafta go pick him up now.” 

“Goodness, what are we going to do with him?” Mrs. Kirkland asked her mate and the alpha just shook his head while he got ready to closedown. “I'm serious, he's got only one more try at being accepted and with him not changing his ways, what chances does he have?” 

“Perhaps it's not just for him to fix his chances at acceptance. It could be something that is new this time around.” Mr. Kirkland noted and she looked at him with dubious eyes. 

“You truly believe that-” 

“It's worth the chance don't you think?” He smiled and lead her to the car. 

They were given the silent treatment all the way home and when the omega's bedroom door was slammed shut upon arrival home, the old mates exchanged some words of encouragement with their other children.


End file.
